death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vigaro
Vigaro '''is one of the Main protagonists of the series ''The Death Mage who does want a fourth time.'' He is a Ghoul Soul Tyrant, and the only one in existence. He is the father of Basdia, and was set to act as the next Ghoul chief of his village after Zadiris. He is currently working as a military officer for Talosheim. Appearance Vigaro has the appearance typical of a Ghoul male; a body that was roughly human-like shape, possessing the head of a lion, yellow eyes, grey-brown skin, arms that were so long that his fingers would reach the ground even if he stretched his back up to stand up straight, and tough, flexible musculature. He also stood as the tallest Ghoul in his village, standing two meters tall. After becoming a Ghoul Berserker, Vigaro had grown a size bigger. His lion’s head was more masculine, his fangs were thicker and stronger, and the muscles of his limbs had grown larger while maintaining their flexibility. After becoming a Ghoul Tyrant, Vigaro's size was of a Titan's, with a height of 250 cm; and he grew two additional arms, making him a powerful, four-armed warrior. After becoming a Ghoul Arch-tyrant, Vigaro gained a third eye appearing on his forehead. Personality Vigaro is a muscle head but has more intelligence then other ghouls. He competes with Borkus to become stronger and if he is close to you he is a really nice guy, he loves Vandalieu like his own little brother and is a little overprotective, always trying to stop him from fighting in the early days. After becoming a Ghoul Arch-tyrant, Vigaro gained a king-like personality. Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Status '''Current Status: (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Vigaro * Rank: 11 * Race: Ghoul Soul Tyrant * Level: 95 * Job: Dark Axeman * Job level: 15 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Axeman, Axe Master, Magic Axe User, Great Axe Master, Berserker, Demon Warrior * Age: 173 years old * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with an axe: Very Large ** Magic Resistance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Slaughter Healing: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Fortitude: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Death Lion Axe Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 ** Commanding: Level 5 ** Coordination: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deforestation: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 3 ** Shield Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 7 ** Surpass Limits - Magic Axe: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 5 ** Spirit Form: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Materialization: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Thought Processing: Level 1 * Unique skills: ** Zozogante’s Divine Protection ** Garess’s Divine Protection ** ヴ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) V Previous Status: * Rank: 10 [ 9 ] * Race: Ghoul Astral Tyrant [ Ghoul Arch-tyrant ] * Level: 2 [ 1 ] * Job: Demon Warrior [ Great Axe Master ] * Job level: 7 [ 11 ] * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Axeman, Axe Master, Magic Axe User, Beserker * Age: 173 years old 172 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision (Transformed from Night Vision!) ** Monstrous Strength: Level 2 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with an axe: (Large) (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Slaughter Healing: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Death Lion Axe Technique: Level 1 (Awakened from Axe Technique!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 5 ** Coordination: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deforestation: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits - Magic Axe: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Materialization: Level 2 (NEW!) ** High-speed Thought Processing: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Zozogante’s Divine Protection (NEW!) ** Garess’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Vigaro * Rank: 7 * Race: Ghoul Tyrant * Level: 39 * Job: Axe Master * Job level: 11 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Axeman * Age: 171 years old * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 ** Pain Resistance: Level 4 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with an axe (Medium) * Active skills: ** Axe Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Hand-to-hand Fighting Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 4 ** Coordination: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deforestation: Level 2 ** Dismantling: Level 1 ** Shield Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) Previous Status: (Chapter 53) * Name: Vigaro * Rank: 7 * Race: Ghoul Tyrant * Level: 7 * Job: Axe Master * Job level: 0 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Axeman * Age: 171 years old * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Pain Resistance: Level 4 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with an axe (Medium) (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Axe Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Hand-to-hand Fighting Technique: Level 2 ** Commanding: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 2 ** Deforestation: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Dismantling: Level 1 (NEW!) Trivia * Vigaro, Zadiris, Basdia and Tarea are the Ghouls whose Ranks increased during the fifth volume. They gained a race title that hasn’t been seen by anyone before. It is very likely that their existence would likely draw the attention of the Mages’ Guild or the Tamers’ Guild. * He is a big brother existence to Vandalieu and competes with Borkus for the title. Gallery Light Novel= Vol01-15.png Volume_2_Better_Quality.jpg Volume_2_Better_Quality_V2.jpg Vol02-12.png |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = Vigaro1.jpeg Manga Cover (2).jpg Manga-Chapter-11.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda